Yet Another Cullen
by Elsa9041
Summary: Always remember to never judge a book by its cover. Especially if your the book.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my First fanfiction EVER! Y****ay! I know, it's kinda stupid, I wrote it when I was 10 Okay!Yes, I read Twilight when I was 10, I know, VERY weird, but hey, Who said life isn't weird? Yea I know it's short sorry about that. I'm not gonna put an author's note at the end like I would do because the story is too short. So lets get to the disclaimer and on to my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or its characters, and all of that stuff. But I still love Penguins. **

* * *

Yet Another Cullen

Chapter 1

Who Am I?

I woke up on a backstreet alone, behind an Adoption Center. I was terrified. I couldn't remember anything. Who am I? Do I have a family? Friends? I looked around, and found three papers. One, was a birth certificate. I read it carefully, it said "This Certificate Certifies That Asha Brandon Was Born This 18 Of August In 1923" 1923? That can't be. The digital sign behind me says its 2010… I wonder who my mother is… So I looked at the paper. Mother, Mary Alice Brandon…Mary Alice Brandon? I was confused, it didn't have a father's name, maybe I didn't have a father… I looked at Another page that was there, It said "Who You Are" Who I am? This could come in handy, I read the paper, it said "You are not human, You may look 12, when you are really years old in age. Do the math from your birth certificate to find out your real age." My real age? This is weird… though it does make sense now… Okay so 2010-1923? That would be… Eighty-Seven? Eighty-Seven! But I seem so young! Well it did say I wasn't human… If I'm not human, then what am I? With that question in my mind, I kept reading."You must tell no one that you are different therefore there are consequences, very big consequences. You must follow all rules of being one of your kind, being vampire." I'm a vampire? Well that explains most things… I kept reading."As a result of being vampire your skin will be pale white, and ice cold, you will have a craving for humans, but you shall not kill, you can keep self-control and feed of animals, it is the best way of living. You also shall not show yourself in the sun, because as a result, your skin will sparkle, your skin is hard as stone. I am your mother, Mary Alice Brandon, I am vampire too, Somebody turned you full vampire at the age of 12, then put you to sleep, as a result, you probably wouldn't wake until 2020, but I hope you will wake earlier. They are going to brain wash me, because for some reason, they do not want me to remember you, but I was able to give you these 3 papers before they were able to do so. I hope that you find me, so you can explain everything. The other paper is a note to myself, so I could know my own vampire's eyes would either be red, meaning they feed on humans, or gold, meaning they feed on animals too. They will also turn black if they are thirsty, and vampires can move at lightning speed, and are super strong. You have powers, 2 of them. The first one is also mine. Future seeing. You can see other people's future, and yours too. The second one is your own, you can make things out of nothing, and make them solid. You can also make things appear on people too. If you are reading this, you are probably awake, please, find me Asha. You are my hope. From, your mother, Mary Alice Brandon." After reading the note, I was determined to find her, and do everything she said, so I got up and put the three papers in my pocket, and began my journey.


	2. Running

**Hey! So here's chapter 2! Yes, I know its another shortie, very shortie, but I'll be sure to try and make the next chapter long! Soooo here we go with the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer :( - I, (sadly) do not (sadly) own Twilight OR its characters... sadly... AND I STILL LOVE PENGUINS!**

* * *

Yet Another Cullen

Chapter 2

Running

Once I hunted deer, it hit me. I saw myself at a door of a house in Forks, Washington. _I knocked and a Tall man with gold eyes like mine and white skin like mine opened the door."May I help you little girl" His tag said , he looked like the type of vampire I was. I starred at him with my eyes, so he could see we had the same color, and I tore off my finger and reattached it so he could see I'm the type of vampire he is. "How old are you" He asked."I'm 12, as I have been for a long time."I showed him my birth certificate. "Is there a Mary Alice Brandon"."Yes… right this way."_ My vision ended there. Forks, Washington? What, do they hate spoons? I knew I was in Biloxi, Mississippi. At my vampire speed, I wonder how long it would take me to get there. I tested how fast I could run, running in the direction of Forks, just in case. I ran at lightning speed, feeling quite a breeze through my hair. I stopped after about 20 minutes. Surprisingly not tired at all. I thought vampires would get tired of running also. Not getting tired is a good thing, so I could just keep running towards Forks and not have to take any breaks. I hid under a tree from all the sun in the middle of a street, and searched for a sign indicating which state I was in. I ran from tree to tree at vampire speed, so the only thing passing vehicles would see is a blur, which can be mistaken for wind, since it was getting windy out. Though all I could see that determined a state was Kentucky Fried Chicken. It smelled funny. How could humans eat something that was so awful. I had no interest in chicken, or chicken blood. So I ignored the smell and kept running at vampire speed from tree to tree. Finally I came across a street that had a rather large building. As I got closer I could read a sign. The sign said "Topeka Capital Building of Kansas". Perfect. I knew the City and State. Topeka, Kansas. I was surprised I could run that far in 20 minutes. With that idea I ran for 30 more minutes, and Stopped right in front of a sign that read "Wyoming Welcomes You" Wyoming. I was in Wyoming. I kept running and running and running for about an hour or so possibly more until I finally reached rainy Forks.


End file.
